<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nul n'est permit de déranger un rendez-vous by AllenKune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442495">Nul n'est permit de déranger un rendez-vous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune'>AllenKune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And hot, Dating, Feral Freed Justine, Fluff and Humor, M/M, just a normal day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luxus le trouvait généralement chaud, mais alors qu'il donner un coup de pied impitoyable dans le tibia d'un homme qui tentait de l'attaquer avec sa magie de glace, Luxus aurait put l'arrêter pour l'épinglé sur le premier mur disponible. Il l'aurait sans doute fait si l'homme ne mettait pas à terre un nouvel adversaire avec un coup particulièrement douloureux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nul n'est permit de déranger un rendez-vous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nuit du FoF de Février 2020 – Thème Intégrité</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luxus n'arrivait pas à cacher son sourire ni même sa fierté. Il ne pouvait qu'être fier en voyant son petit ami mettre soigneusement à terre chaque adversaire. Fried n'hésitait pas à jouer sale comme disait Bixrow, usant de toutes ses compétences et sort pour plier ses adversaires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son objectif était claire ; Réduire en poussière chaque mage qui leur avait tendu se piège sournois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fried avait toujours détesté les attaques en traitre. Il préférait affronter un adversaire sans qu'il ne se cache, la tactique et la stratégie ne devaient jamais frôler avec la lâcheté et la sournoiserie. C'était une de ses règles les plus importantes, une qu'il détester transgresser. Attaquer lors d'un rendez-vous était l'une des pires choses qu'on puisse lui faire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malheureusement pour la guilde qui avait osé bafouer cette règle, Fried ne permettait aucune transgression. Nul n'était permit de ruiné un de ses moments précieux avec sa famille et ses proches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luxus se demandait un instant pourquoi ils avaient étés attaqué, mais Fairytail attiré bien des regards, et souvent la jalousie de d'autre guildes et la vengeance des nombreux mages qu'ils avaient arrêté dans leur mission suffisait pour les pousser à l'acte. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance en voyant son petit ami aussi chaud, mettant à terre sans mal un des mages et maitrisant à l'aide de sa magie un autre mage. C'était dommage qu'il n'est pas son épée avec lui, le spectacle qu'il offrait avec était digne d'une danse mortelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luxus le trouvait généralement chaud, mais alors qu'il donner un coup de pied impitoyable dans le tibia d'un homme qui tentait de l'attaquer avec sa magie de glace avant de lui donné un coup de poing qui dut faire mal dans sa mâchoire qui laissa échapper un bruit fort d'os, Luxus aurait put l'arrêter pour l'épinglé sur le premier mur disponible. Heureusement il avait encore assez de maitrise pour se retenir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Même quand le mage runique plaqua violement le dernier mage au sol avec un coup de pied précis et quelque chose que Luxus était sur avoir dut voir dans un livre d'art martial qui trainait à la guilde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fried le regarda avec le sourire, retirant la poussière de sa belle chemise maintenant que le problème était réglé. Luxus lui sourit à son tour, lui tendant le bras pour reprendre leur marche vers le restaurant que le blond avait réservé pour eux se soir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils n'allaient pas annuler leurs rendez-vous pour si peu, mais Luxus sentait qu'il allait devoir faire une courte pause dans les toilettes du restaurant car il n'aura jamais la patience d'attendre leur retours chez eux après avoir vue le mage runique aussi chaud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>